


Talk Psychiatric Problems To Me

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Cutting - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Self-Harm, Sensitive Material, pain fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to use this story to cope with my problems, but I stopped because it stopped helping.  
> Warning, trigger for self-harm. You have a trigger, please read with caution. xoxo

"Hold on, check your pockets," Bridget's father said during her 15th birthday party.  
"What in the hell...," Bridget muttered as she pulled out a package from her new leather jacket. "Awesome!" In between her pale fingers was a packaged pocket knife, red with the Swiss army symbol on the side. Many times had she used her mother's to cut off tags and open bottles, but now she had her own. I wonder what the hell I could even use this for, she thought, picking at the thick plastic casing.  
It was about midnight. Bridget flipped around her pocket knife, twirling it in her hands. She pulled at one of the small knives and looked it over. That's pretty sharp, she thought. Her eyes wandered to her brother on the computer monitor. She stood from the couch and pat his shoulder.  
"Going to bed, bro," she said. He nodded like a machine. She ran her thumb along the sharp end of the metal knife. A little prick, and then her thumb was bleeding. She watched the red ooze a little before she sucked it off and went to her room.  
What if I...  
She looked at her legs. Her left knee had a little scratch that looked like a smile to a happy face. She hesitated, metal over the faded scar. Then she ran it softly, not enough to cut at all. Then there was another prick, and blood appeared.  
That didn't even hurt.  
She did it again, making the whole scar visible again. Then she pricked two little eyes to make a smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is that?" Bridget's dad asked, pointing to her knee. She crossed her other knee over it.  
"Nothing," she said casually, "just a weird scratch."  
"Looks like a happy face," her mother said. "Show me again."  
"No, just leave it alone," Bridget said, laughing a little, trying to drop any subject.  
"Did you make that?" her father asked.  
"No," she defended. "Why the hell would I cut a smiley face on myself?"  
"I don't know, why?" her mother interjected. Bridget sighed outwardly and shifted.  
"Why is this such a big deal? It's just a weird cut, leave it."  
"We don't want you cutting yourself." Bridget stood, walking to her room.  
"I wouldn't do that," she laughed, lying to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

There, a little star and an X. Nice. Bridget rolled her pant leg down, setting back her pocket knife, the blade closed.  
It hurts even less.  
She undressed in the locker room, her long thigh socks covering her cuts.  
Wonder if they'll notice...  
Bridget rolled down her left sock, then her right. No one glanced at her little happy face.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder how big I can get it...  
Bridget went to her right leg with the pocket knife. She did her method, running the tip on the skin until it broke through. She made a large X, the biggest she's ever done.  
I feel like a warrior. This is cool.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, what is that?" Bridget's friend asked in the locker room. Bridget glanced down at the X cut.  
"Nothing," she shrugged, "just a cut I made."  
"With, like, a knife?"  
"Yeah. What else?" She pulled on her shorts. "I used that pocket knife I got for my birthday." Her friend rolled her eyes.  
"You're going to die, doing that," she pointed out. "It's going to get infected."  
"I'm fine, dude," Bridget shrugged.  
"Die," her friend said.  
“No,” Bridget pushed back, but not jokingly enough to convince anyone.


End file.
